


The Air I Breathe Was Gift From You

by you_me_and_obsession



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blasphemy, Character Death, Heaven, Heaven history, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Tragedy, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/you_me_and_obsession/pseuds/you_me_and_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many versions of the story, but no one knows the truth. And Michael, he doesn't remember anymore than this very moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Air I Breathe Was Gift From You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric taken from Charon's song [Air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNV-QbtgRUw). It's a beautiful song about loss, remaining, reminiscing and mourning.

There are many versions of the story. Every book has their own way of telling it, and perhaps, every being has their own version.

But no one, no one knows the truth.

 

Some humans believe that Lucifer's fall was a result of his arrogance, and disobedience. That Michael cast him down with his sword, Michael's Sword, with complete pride and righteousness for carrying out the order of God, without any pain of losing his brother, or without at least a flinch when carving celestial scars into the most beautiful angel in existence. Ironically, it's the same human beings that believe angels are creatures of love, protection and servitude. And miracles.

Some angels believe that when Lucifer was cast into the Pit, his angelic eyes, his beautiful eyes were struck blind, and he was then executed by Michael's Sword, but by Gabriel's hands. That the only thing Lucifer acknowledged was the realisation that it was Michael's Sword. That Michael himself was imprisoned in the meantime. That it was the moment Gabriel left Heaven.

Some other humans believe that Lucifer fell simply because he loved God more than anything else, and refused to bow before any other being but Him.

Some other angels believe that it was by Michael's hands himself, simple as that.

But, the truth.

 

The truth is that Michael doesn't remember the truth anymore. Because he doesn't know the truth.

 

The truth is, the truth that Michael knows is here. That he's on his knees in the "prophesied" cemetery, cradling in his arms the most beautiful being in the entire universe.

That he's struck Lucifer's unholy eyes blind.

And whispering to him these words.

_Do you remember this?_

While caressing him, putting a kiss to his forehead. Inside and out. In human flesh, by angelic grace.

_You're blind. Isn't it just the same? Like before, when you used to close your eyes._

The truth is that he's lifting his sword, Michael's Sword, and piercing it through their hearts. That Lucifer feels it the moment it thrusts through Michael's grace.

The truth is that before closing his eyes one last time, he says to Dean

_I'm sorry. But Castiel will heal them_

And to Castiel

_Don't let them take from you what they took from me._


End file.
